tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Esther Mikaelson
Esther 'była potężną czarownicą. Urodziła się w Królestwie Norwegii, w X wieku jako siostra Dahlii. Poślubiła Mikaela, z którym doczekała się potomstwa Freyi, Finna, Elijah, Klausa, Rebekah, Kola i Henrika. Niklaus uczynił ją babcią, gdy sam został ojcem Hope. Nie mogąc doczekać się dziecka, poprosiła o pomoc swą siostrę, która wykorzystała ją i porwała pierworodną Freyę. Załamani odejściem dziewczynki, Esther i Mikael wraz z najmłodszym Finnem opuścili Europę, przybywając do Nowego Świata. Kobieta wdała się w romans z wilkołakiem, Anselem, i urodziła mu nieślubnego syna, Klausa. Później została matką trójki innych dzieci. Gdy najmłodsze z nich zmarło, za sprawą zaklęcia nieśmiertelności stworzyła pierwsze wampiry zwane Pierwotnymi, chcąc uchronić rodzinę przed śmiercią. Została zabita przez swojego nieślubnego syna, Niklausa i zamknięta na tysiąc lat w tajemniczej trumnie. W odcinku [[Bringing Out The Dead|''Bringing Out The Dead,]] została uwolniona ze swego więzienia wraz z Kolem, Finnem oraz Rebekah. Próbowała przekonać swoje dzieci, że chce jedynie połączyć na nowo rodzinę, jednakże jej prawdziwe zamiary były inne, a mianowicie pragnęła zabić wszystkie wampiry. Została uśmiercona przez Alarica podczas jednej z prób wytępienia zmory, jaką zesłała na świat. Została poświęcona na ziemi Nowego Orleanu, przez co uzyskała władzę w lokalnym sabacie, mogąc kierować poczynaniami jego członków. Wykorzystując okazję, wróciła do żywych w ciele czarownicy Cassie i wskrzesiła dwóch swych synów - Finna i Kola, których dusze umieściła w postaciach innych czarowników. Usiłowała nakłonić swe pozostałe dzieci, by poszły ich śladem, stając się na nowo ludźmi, jednak ostatecznie została przemieniona w wampira przez Klausa. Gdy spotkała swą pierworodną córkę, Freyę, po tysiącu lat, ta zabiła ją, przemieniając w setki szpaków. '''Esther należała do rodziny Mikaelson. Historia thumb|left|222px|Esther oddaje córkę Freyę swojej siostrze Dahlii. Urodziła się w średniowiecznej Europie. Pewnego dnia, Esther poznała Mikaela, za którego wyszła za mąż i dzięki temu była bogatą właścicielką gruntów w Europie Wschodniej. Niestety Esther nie mogła począć dziecko, dlatego udała się do swojej siostry Dahlii prosić ją o pomoc. Po kilku latach Esther urodziła Freyę. Jakiś czas później (kiedy Esther już miała Finna i była w ciąży z Elijah) Dahlia przyszła do niej by zabrać jej córkę. Esther musiała okłamać Mikaela, że Freya nie żyje ze względu na szybko rozprzestrzeniającą się zarazę, która zabija wszystkich ludzi we wsi. thumb|222px|Esther i jej mąż Mikael. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Nowego Świata, Esther wdała się w romans z wilkołakiem, który był alfą w swoim stadzie. Po latach życia w zgodzie z tubylcami, pokój między nimi został zerwany, kiedy to jeden z wilkołaków rozszarpał jej najmłodszego syna, Henrika. thumb|left|222px|Esther rzuca klątwę na Niklausa. Esther po przekonaniu męża postanowiła wykonać zaklęcie nieśmiertelności, które miało ochronić ich dzieci przed śmiercią, tworząc z nich wampiry. Jednakże po pierwszym zabiciu człowieka przez Niklausa, on sam uaktywnia swój gen wilkołaka oraz tym samym odsłania niewierność Esther. Częściowo kojąc wściekłość Mikaela, a także częściowo uspokoić naturę, Esther rzuca klątwę na thumb|222px|Niklaus zakopuje ciało Esther.Niklausa, by nie mógł korzystać ze swojego genu wilkołaka. Po tym zdarzeniu Niklaus zabija Esther. Po jej śmierci jej ciało zostaje zachowane i włożone do trumny przez jej przyjaciółkę, Ayanę. Esther zza światów została zmuszona do patrzenia na swoje dzieci-wampiry, które sieją spustoszenie na świecie, a także czuje ból każdej ich ofiary jako sposób za ukaranie za jej czyny. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 3= thumb|230px|left|Rozmowa z Klausem.W Dangerous Liaisons, Esther zarządza wyprawienie wystawnego przyjęcia na cześć przywróconej i zjednoczonej rodziny Mikaelsonów. Wysyła zaproszenie do Eleny, dodając z tyłu notkę, iż to najwyższy czas na ich spotkanie. Słysząc kłótnię swych synów - Klausa oraz Kola - każe im przestać i prosi starszego z nich, by przyszedł do jej pokoju. Zwraca mu uwagę na to, iż po zasztyletowaniu rodzeństwa nie może liczyć na ich szacunek oraz poparcie, przynajmniej przez pewien czas. thumb|230px|Esther na balu.Kobieta pyta syna, kogo zaprosił na bal, ale on uznaje ją za zabawną. Esther każe mu to ponownie przemyśleć, ponieważ szykuje się magiczny wieczór. Podczas przyjęcia wysyła Finna, by powiedział Elenie, że jedynie samotnie może zobaczyć się z jego matką. Kobieta staje na schodach, kiedy Elijah wznosi toast za swoją rodzinę. Przygląda się gościom, a gdy ci dobierają się w pary, by tańczyć, wraca do swej pracowni. W towarzystwie najstarszego syna spala szałwię, która uniemożliwia podsłuchanie tego, co mówi się w tym pomieszczeniu, gdy odwiedza ją Elena. Esther prosi Finna o pozostawienie ją z panną Gilbert. Razem z nią siada na sofie i zachęca do zadawania pytań. Wyjaśnia, że kiedy umarła, Ayana nałożyła czar na jej ciało i zamknęła je w trumnie. Kobiety z rodu Bennett, które uwolniły ją, dodają jej obecnie mocy. thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa z Eleną. Elena pyta, czy zamierza pomóc im w zabiciu Klausa, a Esther ostudza jej zapał, mówiąc, iż na razie potrzebuje jedynie małej przysługi. Potwierdza, że przemieniła dzieci w wampiry, chcąc ochronić je przed wilkołakami, jednak Klaus obrócił się przeciwko niej. Wyjawia, że zabicie go wymaga czasu, magii oraz pomocy Eleny. Tłumaczy, iż ten bal jest przykrywką dla rytuału, jaki zamierza wykonać - chce połączyć swe dzieci w jedno, a następnie zabić ich w tym samym czasie. By rozpocząć czar pobiera kroplę krwi Eleny i dodaje ją do napoju, który kelnerzy rozdają gościom. Kobieta wygłasza toast.left|thumb|230px|Toast Esther. Jej dzieci piją podany trunek, co sprawia, że tworzy się między nimi więź. W tym czasie Rebekah oraz Kol spiskują, by zabić Matta, jednak dziewczyna rezygnuje. Wówczas jej brat atakuje Donovana. Bójka, jaka się wywiązuje, wzbudza w Esther złość. Czarownica oznajmia Elijah, że jego rodzeństwo przyniosło całej rodzinie wstyd. Wampir przyrzeka jej, iż rozwiąże tę sprawę. Ona dziękuje mu i wyznaje, że chciałaby, by reszta była do niego podobna. Po jego wyjściu do matki dołącza Finn. thumb|230px|Esther łączy swe dzieci.Esther pisze runami imiona dzieci na papierze. Syn zauważa jej zmianę i pyta czy ma wątpliwości, ale ona protestuje - oświadcza, że po prostu Elijah jest bardzo szlachetny. Po raz ostatni wyjaśnia Finnowi, iż zaklęcie złączy go z rodzeństwem, a on mówi, że jest gotów, by umrzeć. Kobieta wymawia słowa zaklęcia, podczas gdy rozlana na kartce krew wampira łączy ze sobą zapisane imiona. Esther oznajmia, iż czar się powiódł, a jej dzieci są jednością. thumb|left|230px|Spotkanie z paniami Bennett.W All My Children, Esther rankiem odwiedza Bonnie i jej matkę. Przedstawia im się i wyjaśnia, że czerpie moc z całego rodowodu Bennetów - żywych i martwych czarownic. Prosi kobiety, by jeszcze tego samego wieczora podczas pełni księżyca pomogły jej odprawić rytuał i zabić wszystkie swoje dzieci raz na zawsze. Kiedy te przybywają do niej po południu, wita je. Chwali ich zasługi wobec Mikaela (Abby zamknęła go w krypcie) oraz Klausa (Bonnie walczyła przeciwko niemu) oraz oświadcza, iż potrzebuje, by pomogły jej połączyć się z większą ilością magii. thumb|230px|Esther w kręgu.Finn przygotowuje wraz z matką miejsce, w którym ma zostać wykonany czar. Kobieta wyjaśnia towarzyszom, że pentagram symbolizuje połączenie z magią, sól z Ziemią, natomiast pięć pochodni nawiązuje do pięciorga jej dzieci. Tłumaczy, iż zamierza odebrać Pierwotnym wampiryzm, przemienić ich w ludzi, a następnie zabić Finna, który zgodził się na taki scenariusz. Wówczas wszyscy zginą wraz z nim. W pewnej chwili wampir pada na ziemię nieprzytomny, a Esther zauważa, że coś jest nie w porządku. Ponieważ Pierwotny budzi się, rytuał jest kontynuowany. Na miejscu zjawiają się Kol, Elijah i Klaus. Widząc ich, czarownica każe Bonnie i jej matce się schronić. Sama jest zabezpieczona przez krąg, do którego nie mogą wejść. Kol krytykuje postawę Finna, co skłania Esther do uznania, iż najstarszy syn zna wartości, jakich reszta nawet sobie nie wyobraża. Wyznaje też, że żałuje tylko jednego - iż nie zabiła ich przed tysiącem lat. thumb|left|230px|Esther i Finn. Nagle - w innym miejscu - Damon poi swoją krwią Abby i zabija ją, przez co Esther traci połączenie z rodem Bennettów i słabnie. Czując to, krzyczy i prosi duchy, by jej nie opuszczały, ale jest za późno. Finn używa swej szybkości, by ocalić siebie i matkę - zabiera ją, znikając z oczu braciom, kiedy krąg traci moc. frame|Rebekah atakuje matkę.W Heart of Darkness, Esther zjawia się w posiadłości swych dzieci, gdzie zastaje ją Rebekah. Wampirzyca atakuje matkę, przyciskając ją do ściany i każe jej znaleźć jeden dobry powód, dla którego miałaby ujść z życiem. Czarownica wyznaje córce, że umiera, ponieważ czerpie moc z rodu Bennett, a śmierć Abby osłabiła połączenie. Rebekah rozwiewa jej złudzenia - stwierdza, iż nie ma zamiaru spędzić z nią ostatnich chwil, gdyż spiskowała przeciwko niej, będąc po drugiej stronie. thumb|230px|Martwa Esther.Smutna wampirzyca wyznaje matce, iż wcale nie czuła, że żyje. Ta przeprasza ją i chwyta ją za dłonie, po czym zaczyna się trząść, a następnie upada na ziemię. Kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Klaus, Rebekah mówi mu o śmierci matki. Później jednak okazuje się, iż kobieta wcale nie umarła, a wskoczyła do ciała swej córki. Udając ją, idzie z Alarikiem do jaskini, w której ukryty został ostatni kołek, mogący zabić Pierwotnych. Wyjawia mu swą tożsamość dopiero na miejscu. Zapewnia go także, że chce śmierci wszystkich swoich dzieci. thumb|left|230px|Pod postacią Rebekah. thumb|230px|Esther podaje Klausowi kołek.W Do Not Go Gentle, Esther kontynuuje podszywanie się pod swą córkę i przychodzi do malującego obraz Klausa. Pokazuje mu zdobyty kołek, wyjaśniając, że Alaric przez długi czas nie chciał jej go oddać. Pyta czy chce go zniszczyć sam, a Pierwotny od razu wrzuca broń do kominka i każe jej zacząć się pakować, ponieważ wyjeżdżają. Dziewczyna przypomina mu o przyjęciu, które pomagała organizować - nie zgadza się na wyjazd jeszcze tego samego dnia. Prosi, by zrobił to dla niej, a hybryda ulega. Esther idzie do Alarica i chwali jego przebiegłość w kontaktach z Damonem. thumb|left|230px|We własnym ciele. Kobieta zanurza srebrny sztylet w popiele z białego dębu, tłumacząc rozmówcy, iż oddała synowi zastępczy kołek - replikę tego prawdziwego. Każe mężczyźnie pomóc jej w powrocie do własnej postaci - Alaric wbija sztylet w ciało Rebekah, a ta upada. Po chwili Esther budzi się w trumnie leżącej tuż obok. Wspólnicy kierują się na cmentarz i docierają do grobowca Salvatorów. thumb|230px|Esther tworzy kołek. thumb|left|230px|Esther rozmawia z Eleną.Esther przygotowuje się do czarowania. Nakazuje Alaricowi, by oddał swój pierścień, zapewniając go, iż zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo. Używa klejnotu do stworzenia niezniszczalnego kołka, mogącego zabić wszystkie jej dzieci. Udaje się w okolice szkoły, w której odbywa się bal. Otacza budynek kręgiem uniemożliwiającym istotom nadprzyrodzonym wyjście, a po chwili spotyka Elenę. Mówi jej, że jeśli chce ocalić Alarica, musi pójść razem z nią. Panna Gilbert poleca bratu, by powiedział o tym Salvatorom, a sama podąża za Pierwotną Czarownicą. Docierają do grobowca. Esther opowiada dziewczynie o potrzebie wykorzystania jej krwi do zawiązania zaklęcia. Zapowiada, iż chce odtworzyć Alarica - uczynić go Pierwotnym, który będzie polował na inne wampiry. thumb|230px|Esther bierze krew Eleny. Kobieta zapala świece, przygotowując się do zaklęcia. Ponieważ Elena nie chce jej oddać krwi, używa czaru do otwarcia rany na ręce dziewczyny i napełnia sączącym się płynem kielich. Każe Alaricowi ją wypić, a mężczyzna robi to. Esther przebija go kołkiem, czym początkuje przemianę. Udaje jej się blokować zaklęcia lokalizacyjne, jakie w tym czasie robi Bonnie. Zapowiada Elenie, iż zanim Alaric dopełni przemianę, będzie taki jak dawniej, przez co będą mogli się pożegnać. Gwarantuje jej, że nawet po staniu się wampirem nigdy nie dorówna jej dzieciom w okrucieństwie, a kiedy wypełni swe zadanie, umrze. Przypomina jej o Jennie - zabitej przez Klausa i mówi, że kobieta została oczyszczona i trafiła w lepsze miejsce. Słysząc hałas na zewnątrz, Esther wychodzi i spotyka Matta oraz Jeremy'ego, którzy celują w nią z kuszy. thumb|left|230px|Martwa Esther.Kobieta za pomocą magii sprawia, że chłopcy ustawiają celownik, kierując strzały w siebie. Nie zdążają jednak się zranić, ponieważ Alaric przeszywa Esther nożem od tyłu, zabijając czarownicę na dobre. Klaus zabiera ciało matki, umieszcza je w trumnie i krzyczy do niego, że zbuduje armię tak wielką, iż nikt nigdy go nie tknie. W zapale wyrzuca z siebie, że jej - Esther - nie uda się go zniszczyć. }} The Originals |-|Sezon 1= thumb|240px|Trumna Esther.W Après Moi, Le Déluge, ciało Esther zostaje poświęcone w rytuale, przez co kobieta staje się częścią sabatu zamieszkującego Francuską Dzielnicę Nowego Orleanu. Jej duch dołącza do przodków martwych członków stowarzyszenia, podczas gdy moc zostaje pobrana przez Sophie, by rytuał Zbiorów mógł zostać dokończony. Esther szybko przekonuje do siebie zmarłych i uzyskuje ich poparcie, stając się ich przywódczynią. Dzięki temu może manipulować czynami żywych poprzez przekazywanie im swoich rozkazów. Domaga się między innymi tego, by Genevieve zabiła jej nienarodzoną wnuczkę, a córkę Klausa, Hope. thumb|240px|left|Cassie i Finn powracają do żywych.W From a Cradle to a Grave, okazuje się, iż Esther wydawała rozkazy czarownicom z sabatu i zmuszała je do przestrzegania ich, stosując tortury oraz groźby śmierci. Kiedy wojna o Nowy Orlean kończy się, wszystkie wiedźmy mogące poświęcić Hope umierają, a ona sama także jest uznana za zmarłą, Pierwotna Czarownica powraca na ziemię pod postacią dziewczyny ze Żniw, Cassie. Budzi się na cmentarzu, gdzie towarzyszy jej ulubiony potomek, Finn, który przejmuje ciało Vincenta. Stojąc nad własnym grobem, Esther składa czerwoną różę na nagrobku i uznaje, iż ma wiele do zrobienia. |-|Sezon 2= Esther przez cztery miesiące pozostawała w ciele Cassie i tworzyła pierścienie księżycowe, którymi zjednywała sobie wilkołaków, dzięki czemu stworzyła z nimi sojusz. Utrzymywała także przymierze z rodziną Guerrera. thumb|230px|Na zebraniu.W Rebirth, Esther pojawia się na spotkaniu w domu Franceski, która wypomina jej, iż według układu czarownice nie mogą wtrącać się, jeśli chodzi o sprawy zabijania wampirów przez wilkołaki. Wiedźma ze spokojem oznajmia, iż Davina nie należy do jej sabatu, jednak to nie satysfakcjonuje pani Correa, która domaga się, by przywódczyni zgromadzenia wprowadziła surowsze zasady. Na jej polecenie, Esther wychodzi i spotyka się z Finnem. Oznajmia mu, że jego bracia są świetnymi strategami, ponieważ doprowadzili Francescę do załamania nerwowego. thumb|230px|left|Esther i Finn. Matka i syn spacerują razem chodnikiem, rozmawiając. Później czarownica przychodzi do Franceski na jej wezwanie i wykonuje zaklęcie, mające zlokalizować położenie kołka, który może zabić Pierwotnego. Odkrywa, iż jest on zablokowany innym czarem. Przysłuchuje się planowi wilkołaczycy, jednak sama nie odzywa się ani słowem. Wychodzi, zanim w domu Guerrerów dochodzi do ataku. Spotyka się z Finnem, by omówić aktualne wydarzenia. Mężczyzna skarży się, że nie jest przyzwyczajony do życia w słabym, człowieczym ciele. Ona wypomina mu, iż steruje ciałem nastolatki, co jest jeszcze gorsze. Do pokoju wchodzi Kaleb, który okazuje się być wskrzeszonym przez Esther synem, Kolem. Kobieta opowiada im o swych zamiarach. thumb|230px|Esther i synowie. Esther uśmiecha się do synów z przekąsem. W Alive and Kicking, Esther przechadza się cmentarzem wraz z Kolem i Finnem, którzy zdają jej report z tego, jak wykonywali jej polecenia. Kobieta dowiaduje się, że Davina chowa coś w swym pokoju na strychu kościoła, dlatego poleca chłopakowi zabrać ją na obiad i wybadać, czym jest ta broń. Gdy jej synowie zaczynają się kłócić, uspokaja ich, mówiąc, że nadciągają inne swary. Docierają do grobowca, gdzie spotykają stado wilków. thumb|left|230px|Esther i synowie. thumb|230px|"Oczekiwałam cię."Na polecenie Esther inne czarownice wykuwają pierścienie. Kobieta zapowiada synom, że niebawem odwiedzi ich braci, by pouczyć ich na temat wampirzych dróg, jakimi podążają. Później, kiedy na cmentarzu zjawia się Niklaus, wiedźma spotyka go i wita, wyjawiając, iż go oczekiwała. Zaprasza hybrydę do grobowca. Tam składa mu kondolencje z powodu śmierci jego dziecka, po czym podaje herbatę rumiankową. Opowiada o wspaniałych właściwościach tego zioła. Nawiązuje do historii - czasach, gdy wilkołaki oraz czarownice żyły w zgodzie. Po tych słowach Klaus wyraźnie zaczyna robić się nerwowy, ale Esther kontynuuje rozmowę. Mikaelson nawiązuje do tego, iż jego matka zwykła parzyć mu rumianek, którego nienawidził. Obruszona czarownica pyta, czy wolałby miętę, a wtedy hybryda zaczyna opowiadać o swej rodzicielce. Klaus traci kontrolę i uderza ręką o stół, po czym spogląda swej rozmówczyni głęboko w oczy. Wezwani hałasem, jaki spowodował, ochroniarze przywódczyni sabatu pojawiają się, ale ona oznajmia, iż jej gość właśnie wychodził. Zabrania mu zabijać członków stada, które planował zjednoczyć i zapowiada ponowne spotkanie w najbliższej przyszłości. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Finn oraz Kol kłócą się o zajście w restauracji, Esther wchodzi do pokoju. Wyjaśnia, iż sama wydała niekorzystny dla młodszego syna rozkaz. Ponieważ chłopak nie może pogodzić się z raną na czole, próbuje znaleźć w tym plusy. W końcu sprawia mu ból za pomocą magii. right Kiedy Kol przytakuje jej, ona przestaje zadawać mu cierpienie i głaszcze go po policzku. Każe synom powiedzieć, jaką bronią dysponuje Davina. Młodszy z nich jednak oszukuje ją, mówiąc, że nic nie widział, ponieważ stracił świadomość. Wygląd zewnętrzny Esther była wysoką i piękną kobietą po czterdziestce (45-48 lat). Miała długie blond włosy oraz brązowe oczy. Jak reszta rodziny ubierała się w arystokratyczny sposób. sks.png|Sezon 3 Cassie.png|W ciele Cassie (TO: Sezon 1/2) Lenore.png|W ciele Lenore (TO: Sezon 2) Osobowość Esther była oddaną i kochającą matką dla swoich dzieci przed ich przemianą w wampiry. Chciała jak najlepiej dla swoich dzieci, i obawiając się, że zginą z powodu wilkołaków użyła zaklęcia, które zamieniło ich w wampiry. Wyglądało na to, że Esther nie była dobrą matką dla Klausa, nie broniąc go, nigdy nie próbowała zatrzymać męża przed upokarzaniem syna, przeklinając jego wilkołaczą stronę. Jednak w głębi duszy, jest prawdopodobne, że bała się zakwestionować męża, gdy próbowała bronić Klausa. Była bardzo sprytna i gotowa zrobić coś złego, mimo obliczu konsekwencji. Była bardzo dobrym kłamcą i była daleko od wyrozumiałości, co ostatecznie zmusiło ją do zabicia własnych dzieci. Ona prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że zabijając wszystkie swoje dzieci, całe gatunki wampirów będą wymazane z planety, niezależnie od tego, czy którykolwiek z tych wampirów karmił się ludzką krwią. Próbowała również zabić Jeremiego i Matta, wiedząc że próbowali tylko ochronić Elenę. Była bezwzględna w swoich celach. Stworzyła wampiry które są uważane za wybryk natury, w związku z tym Esther nie powstrzyma się przed niczym, aby naprawić ten błąd. Pomimo jej czasami okrutnej natury, to wynika z dobrego serca. Wierzy, że wampiry są złe i pragnie żeby żaden człowiek nie cierpiał z rąk tych drapieżników. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły' - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Channeling' thumb|260px|Esther używa zaklęcia iluzji.- akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu''' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - frame|Esther unieszkodliwia Elijah.zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Zdolności czarownic' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. Słabości |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - thumb|245px|Esther zostaje zabita przez swoją córkę.czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. Freya Mikaelson jest w stanie zabić wampira za pomocą magii. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Wystąpienia Pamiętniki Wampirów: *''Ordinary People'' (retrospekcja) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (we własnym ciele/w ciele Rebekah) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (w ciele Rebekah/we własnym ciele) The Originals: Sezon 1: *''Always and Forever'' (retrospekcja) *''From a Cradle to a Grave (w ciele Cassie)'' The Originals: Sezon 2: *''Rebirth'' (w ciele Cassie) *''Alive and Kicking'' (w ciele Cassie) *''Every Mother's Son'' (retrospekcja/w ciele Cassie/w ciele Lenore) *''Live and Let Die'' (w ciele Lenore) *''Red Door'' (w ciele Lenore) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (retrospekcja/w ciele Lenore) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (w ciele Lenore) *''The Map of Moments'' (w ciele Lenore) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele Lenore) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (w ciele Lenore) }} Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Mikael oraz Esther poznali się w Królestwie Norwegii przed 772 rokiem. Najprawdopodobniej ich związek nie spotkał się z radością rodziny kobiety, ponieważ jej wybranek był wikingiem, a ci nie byli szanowani przez czarownice. Esther poślubiła mężczyznę, lecz przez długi czas nie mogli doczekać się potomka. Poprosiła o pomoc swą siostrę, wiedźmę, a ona udzieliła jej wsparcia magią. Wówczas na świat przyszli Freya oraz Finn, którzy byli spoiwami miłości małżeństwa. Podczas wyprawy Mikaela, jego córeczka została odebrana przez żądającą zapłaty Dahlię. Mężczyzna nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Myśląc, że dziewczynka zmarła, wraz z żoną przeprowadził się do Nowego Świata, gdzie ich związek ulegał stopniowemu zniszczeniu.thumb|260px|Mikael próbuje uderzyć swoją żonę. Esther zdradziła ukochanego, a po pewnym czasie na świat przyszedł Klaus. Mikael był na nowo szczęśliwy i para doczekała się jeszcze trójki dzieci. Kiedy zmarło najmłodsze z nich, małżeństwo postanowiło przemienić w wampiry całą rodzinę oprócz Esther. Niebawem na jaw wyszła zdrada kobiety. Jej mąż wpadł w szał, zabijając jej kochanka. Znienawidził żonę. Kiedy spotkał ją po tysiącu lat, chciał ją uderzyć. Ona również nie darzyła go już ciepłymi uczuciami, które wygasły wiele wieków wcześniej. ---- Ansel frame|left|Esther znajduje zwłoki Ansela.Ansel był kochankiem Esther, którego ona poznała już po przybyciu do Nowego Świata. Zauroczył ją swą osobowością, gdy odsunęła się od pogrążonego w żałobie Mikaela. Owocem ich romansu był Klaus. Czarownica nie pozwoliła wilkołakowi na kontakty z synem. Dopiero po przeszło dwudziestu latach mężczyźni spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Ansel zginął z rąk męża kobiety, gdy ten dowiedział się o jej zdradzie. Esther wskrzesiła ukochanego po tysiącu lat, chcąc, aby pomógł ich synowi odnaleźć właściwą drogę. Jej plan nie powiódł się - Klaus zabił ojca, a jego zwłoki zawiesił w pieczarze matki. Na widok ciała Ansela, czarownica pogrążyła się we łzach. }} |-|Rodzina= Finn był ulubionym synem Esther oraz jej najstarszym potomkiem po odejściu Freyi. Kobieta nie rozpieszczała go, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, przez co bywał zazdrosny o Niklausa, jednak kiedy powrócili do żywych po tysiącu lat, zawiązali trwały sojusz, dzięki któremu mieli zabić pozostałych Pierwotnych. Ich plan się nie powiódł, ponieważ mężczyzna został uśmiercony przez Matta Donovana, a Esther straciła życie, usiłując pokonać dzieci. Kiedy powróciła na ziemię jako Cassie, wskrzesiła także Finna, umieszczając jego ducha w ciele Vincenta. Wspólnie spiskowali, by przenieść pozostałych Pierwotnych do śmiertelnych postaci. Kiedy Esther została przemieniona w wampira i pożywiła się, Finn utracił do niej szacunek, nazywając ją hipokrytką. Zaczął pobierać z niej moc, aby samodzielnie walczyć z rodzeństwem. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson ---- Kol Mikaelson ---- Elijah Mikaelson thumb|230px|left|Esther i Elijah. ---- Rebekah Mikaelson frame|left|Rebekah atakuje matkę. Rebekah również była szczególnym dzieckiem Esther - jej jedyną córką, którą miała okazję wychowywać. Czarownica troszczyła się o dziewczynkę i dbała o to, by wzrastała godnie. Po swym powrocie od razu przekonała ją do dobrych intencji, ale kiedy Rebekah dowiedziała się o spisku matki, straciła do niej zaufanie. Esther przyszła do córki, by się pożegnać przed nieuchronną śmiercią i przejęła jej ciało na pewien czas. Nadal usiłowała zabić Rebekah oraz jej braci. Później, kiedy odrodziła się w Nowym Orleanie, przez długi czas poszukiwała córki po całym świecie. Rozesłała za nią swe szpaki i odnalazła ją. W spisku z Klausem, panna Mikaelson spotkała matkę i udała, iż chce przyjąć jej propozycję wejścia do ciała śmiertelnika. Esther rozpoczęła zaklęcie, wypiwszy przedtem nieświadomie krew dziewczyny w winie. Później przeniosła ducha córki do innej postaci, a następnie została przemieniona w wampira. ---- Dahlia thumb|230px|Esther i Dahlia w 972 roku.Dahlia była starszą siostrą Esther, która potępiała jej związek z Mikaelem oraz odstąpienie od magicznych praktyk. Kobieta poprosiła ją o pomoc, kiedy nie mogła zajść w ciążę mimo pragnienia posiadania dziecka. Dahlia zgodziła się i zatuszowała fakt, jak wielkiej zapłaty od niej wymaga. Esther doczekała się córki, Freyi. Po pięciu latach jej siostra zażądała oddania dziewczynki jako zadośćuczynienia za wykonany czar. Mimo niechęci, Esther była zmuszona się posłuchać. Zagroziła Dahlii, że zemści się na niej, lecz nigdy nie wprowadziła swych słów w życie. Lękała się jej ożywienia, dlatego usiłowała zabić swą wnuczkę, Hope, która miałaby stać się przyczyną powrotu siostry. ---- Freya Mikaelson }} |-|Inni= Elena Gilbert thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa z Eleną. Ayana Ciekawostki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Sabat czarownic Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Zabici przez Alaric'a Saltzmana Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zabici przez Freyę Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry